A hybrid circuit is an assembly of electronic components on a "substrate" having a network of conductor tracks printed thereon and terminating at connection tabs for said components. Connections are made to active components by means of very fine bonding wires interconnecting connection tabs on the semiconductor chips constituting said active components and corresponding connection tabs on the hybrid circuit substrate.
For a given circuit, there generally exists a wide variety of possible layouts for these items.
The object of the present invention is to provide a particular layout enabling stages of parallel-connected transistors to be connected in cascade, thereby producing "Darlington" type circuits or "MOS-BIP" type circuits (comprising MOS type transistors in association with bipolar type transistors), which circuits are used, in particular, in power electronics or in energy conversion systems.
More particularly, the layout of the invention makes it possible to obtain a better current balance between the output of a control stage and the input of a controlled stage, thereby optimizing the operation of the circuit and reducing the risks of damaging the electronic components constituting the circuit.